


Things I'm Working On

by CornucopiaOfMemes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Update Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornucopiaOfMemes/pseuds/CornucopiaOfMemes
Summary: The things i plan to make at some point! tell me which ones you want to happen.
Relationships: None





	Things I'm Working On

THINGS I'M WORKING ON:

Necrozma's Victory: A story following the events of the second timeline of TerminalMontage's LEGENDARY/MYTHICAL POKEMON BATTLE ROYALE. After absorbing Arceus, Necrozma is the only one left in the universe, or so he thought.

The Fallen Kingdom: A story about how The Man In The Trenchcoat hid away in a secret room underneath the president's podium. The future of his country lies in one oak button. Will he have the willpower to press it, or will he crack?

The Power Thief: How the Beast stole the Nightmare's power, resulting in the two nations forming together to take down the most powerful villain in their history. The Age of Revolution is over... the Age of Decimation has begun.

The OC Universe: The tale of a child who can do anything. His adventures throughout the multiverse herald chaos and death... How will he survive when god himself wants him dead?  
( W A R N I N G ! This work will likely never, EVER be completed!)

Tell me if you want any of them!

I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas :)


End file.
